Broken
by Crimson-Ranger
Summary: Mostly just Sensei’s Feelings over Miko’s Passing and the Flashbacks he has Slightly AU, Slightly not. Cam is around the age of eight in this songfic. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


**Title**: Broken  
**Artist**: Seether Featuring Amy Lee  
**Season**: Power Rangers Ninja Storm  
**Standard Disclaimer  
****A/N**: I was listening to this song; I and I HAD to make a Song-Fanfic to it…Sorry I haven't been writing lately…  
for you that actually care…Here's yet another crappy story made by me. Hope you enjoy it.  
**Pairing**: Mostly just Sensei's Feelings over Miko's Passing and How they became lovers and such; Slightly AU, Slightly not.  
Cam is around the age of eight in this song-fic. **Bold **is the Song, there's a lot of **_Flashbacks_** and back to **_present_** in this fic. **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

Kanoi Watanabe is the new head sensei at the Wind Ninja Academy was sitting in a small meadow near the Academy, meditating with a small radio that his son, Cameron, have given to him for his latest birthday. His son has grown a lot since his wife, Miko, has left the Earth to go to rest in heaven for eternity. His son was now eight years old, showing signs of a samurai sprit just like his mother, rather than a Ninja like himself, letting out a small sigh he opened his eyes to look at the radio he has next to him. Moving a hand toward the device, which his son taught him how to use, and pushed a button to play some music, a soft sound of music began to pour from the speakers….

**I wanted you to know  
I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph;  
I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain **

Looking to the radio he slightly opened his mouth at the song; this song reminds him of Miko…

**_Flash Back_**

Kanoi Watanabe looks toward the woman he wants to be his wife and to bear his child…Miko…beautiful, smart, a bit sarcastic, but kind-hearted…around her neck is her family guarded secret, the Samurai Amulet. Flashing a small smile from where he sat in class which Miko had as well. Miko looked toward Kanoi and smiled back shyly before turning her attention back to the Sensei of the class. He loved the way she laughed; talked, walked, looked…she was perfect….

**_Back to Present_**

He smiled remembering that day that he decided to make his move before anyone else decided to steal her away from him…

**_Flash Back Again_**

Taking a deep breath Kanoi stepped toward Miko after that day of giving her a smile; Miko looked at him her heart skipping a beat; Smiling he slightly looked away at his embarrassment of not being able to talk to her before today, getting the courage he looked back to her and began to speak, "Miko…" or started, Miko looked to him waiting for him to speak, hoping, wishing she knew what he was going to say…"Yes Kanoi?" he replied with her soft voice, which he loved. Taking another deep breath he began again, "Would you like to…have a picnic with me this afternoon?" slightly holding his breath he awaited her reply to his invite. Smiling widely Miko, being speechless just nodded happily to him.

At her reaction to his question he let the air out slowly and smiled, "Really?" Miko nodded once again, being able to speak after a few moment, "I would love to, I will go get ready and make the picnic." She said to him smiling. He smiled back, he couldn't help it, "I will make a few items for the picnic myself, see you in about…an hour at the large cherry blossom tree?" Miko nodded toward him, "Sounds great, see you then." She then walked off nearly jumping up and down as she did so, but she waited until she was in her quarters to do that.

Smiling he went toward his own quarters doing about the same as Miko when he was safe to behind the closed door of his room, at that moment he began preparations for the picnic…

**_Present_**

Sighing he closed his eyes once more to try and remember more as the song played it soothing, yet sad tune…Holding up a picture of Miko as the song played, reopening his eyes he looked to the image and touched it gently with his fingers….**  
**

**_Flash Back_**

After doing his preparations, and moving to the cherry blossom tree in his best kimono, being sleek black with red button down clasps, then his eye caught the most beautiful being he's ever seen in his life, Miko, wearing a beautiful jade kimono with the most beautiful designs he's ever seen, in her hands is a picnic basket, smiling as she saw her she moved over to him setting down the picnic basket settling down on the blanket that Kanoi had set down for them to sit on. Coming from the shock and speechless state he commented on her, "You look…beautiful…as usual…" he smiled toward her. Blushing Miko slightly hid her face with her hand, "You look charming, usual…" fighting back a blush himself he pulled a small camera and held it up, "May I?" he asked and she smiled posing for him, snapping the picture he returned it to his sleeve where he kept it…

**_Present_**

Reaching to his sleeve he pulled out that same picture looking to it silently smiling…she looked so…beautiful that day…Listening to more of the song made him want to weep, but he could not. His son may come to him….

Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
and I don't feel right when you're gone away

Yes…Kanoi Watanabe is broken…He admits it, to himself that is…He would never reveal this information to his eight year old son, Cameron…nor to his students…to anyone at that matter, just himself…"and I don't feel right when you're gone away…" he said to himself after it played, "I feel really…wrong…living without Miko…my love…." Sighing he re-closed his eyes to keep himself from showing the pain in his eyes…

You've gone away  
you don't feel me here, anymore

**_Flash Back_**

Holding her in his arms Kanoi wept as his wife was passing in his arms, their son being three at the time was asleep in the bed next to his mother, unknowing that, that day he was loosing his mother…

**_Present_**

Really fighting back the tears now he opened his eyes to make sure that no one was coming…Setting down the images of his beloved next to the radio he continued to listen to it's song…. 

The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn,  
and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

He wanted, no….needed Miko to be alive to brush away his tears, not only his…but their sons when he had a nightmare or is frightened by something…to soothe him to sleep when he had trouble of sleeping…the worst part was over…the loss of wife, and Cameron's terrible three days…he slightly chuckled at remembering his son in his, In everything, want everything state…He sighed listening to more of the song…

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

That was turn…completely true, he was indeed broken, yet whole, since that he has a son to love…True, Kanoi was the strongest, most respected ninja at the school, but inside…he felt weak without his wife…"I'm lonesome without you…" he said over and over in his mind trying to fight back the tears the threatened to come out…he now began to sing with the song as it played…

"**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
**

"

You've gone away  
You don't feel me here, anymore"….

Finishing the song he reached over taking the images from in front of the radio replacing them in his sleeve and clicking off the radio, wiping off his eyes sighing he stood up moving toward the school. Upon his arrival his son ran to him nearly knocking him over with a hug…Kanoi smiled, "Maybe I can live with you just in my heart…my love…rest in peace…" he said to himself hugging his song back and entering the main dojo with his son in his hand…

**_The End…_**

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. I enjoyed writing this one; once again, I'm sorry that it is crappy and I haven't been writing lately. ; Writer's Block sucks. It looked better on word. Blargh.


End file.
